


The Punishment for Treason

by baileaves



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: Vegeta attempts to defect from Frieza's rule. But Frieza doesnt want to kill one of his better men, so he must come up with another way to punish this wayward soldier.





	The Punishment for Treason

"Lord Frieza, we've apprehended a soldier attempting to defect. What would you like us to do with him?" 

"Bring him to me."

Lord Frieza sat at his desk. Behind him the chaotic cosmos danced and twirled in the endless, inky, blackness of space. Inside, however, was a blinding bright and chromatic white. The room was quite vast in both surface area and height. It could hold roughly twenty of his men comfortably. The furniture only served to emphasize its size. The only thing it housed was a desk, cabinets and some seats. There wasn't an object there that didn't necessitate its place. Likewise, there wasn't a speck of dirt, or object out of order. Everything was neat and organized. As it should be. As he commanded it to be.

Just then, the door slid open with a slight hiss. In walked Cui, followed by two of his men. Between them, they held the would-be defector.

Even though it looked like his men had roughed him up quite a bit, the Saiyan prince held his gaze nonetheless. His brow set firmly in a scowl.

"Thank you very much for catching him. I assure you, you will be rewarded handsomely for your service."

"We live only to serve you, Lord Frieza." Cui said bowing deeply. Frieza glimpsed the spiky haired Saiyan rolling his eyes. He smiled to himself.

"If you could give us some privacy, I wish to talk to the defector alone."

The three men barked out a 'Yes, my lord' before saluting and exiting the room. Once the door shut, the room became deathly silent. Frieza stared at the prince, with a hand tucked under his chin. He looked at him like a child intrigued by a clumsy puppy, who had trouble standing on its own two feet.

The look the short Saiyan gave him was of unabashed contempt. His teeth were grit, his shoulders high and his brow set low. The longer he stared at him the more furious the man became, this in turn, only increased Frieza's own look of condescending interest.

"So, are you going to kill me or are we just going to keep standing here." The soldier said breaking the silence.

"I have a question for you, Vegeta," Frieza replied in a chipper tone.

"And I want you to answer me honestly! Why do you want to leave so badly?"

Vegeta stood quietly, clearly trying to see what kind of trap this was, but Frieza only cocked his head, betraying nothing.

Vegeta gave a languid sigh.

"I'm just tired of this." He admitted.

He crossed his arms and averted his gaze from his superior.

"I'm tired of being told what to do and when to do it. Anytime I want to do anything, I have to wait for an answer to come down from the command chain. I just want to act without waiting for permission. I just want…"

He glanced back.

Frieza stood mere inches from his face.

Vegeta jumped, before quickly composing himself and putting back on a steely mask of indifference.

"No, go on, tell me." There was an underlying venom in his tone.

Vegeta clenched his hands and took a deep breath, staring the ruler of countless planets in the eye.

"I want my freedom."

The two stood quietly, staring each other down in a silent showdown. Both extremely stubborn creatures. Neither willing to back down.

Suddenly, Frieza gave a haughty laugh, the back of his hand risen towards his lips.

"That's why I've always liked you, Vegeta. You've always had such... gusto! And such potential too! I'm so glad I kept a couple of you monkeys around."

"Don't you dare insult me or my people! The Saiyans are a strong and elite race of warriors!"

" _ Were _ ." Frieza said, his voice booming out.

Vegeta snapped his jaw shut firmly, his face twitching in barely contained rage.

"The Saiyans  _ were _ an elite race of warriors."

Any sort of easy going tone was now completely snuffed from the emperor's tone. He spoke now in a hard, stony, commanding voice.

"You should be grateful that I took you in  _ prince _ . After the destruction of your world, I could have left you for dead, but I kept you on. I give you a place to stay, a place to work and how do you repay me? By running away, by trying to leave the life I so graciously let you live."

" **Enough** !" Vegeta cried out.

Frieza's eyes flashed in shock, as he was suddenly interrupted.

"I will not stand here and be scolded like a child. If you're going to kill me then do it already!"

Frieza paused. Another pregnant silence fell on them. Suddenly, the tyrant's lip quirk upwards slightly.

"I'm not going to kill you."

Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head. His chin hung at his chest. Frieza smirked fully.

Vegeta growled at that.

"What do you mean you're not going to kill me?"

Frieza ignored him and walked over towards his window. He gazed out to the vast expanse, his hands laced behind his back.

"I committed treason, the worse act possible!"

The lights of thousands of stars flickered before him, and around those stars thousands of planets spun. So small. So delicate.

"Frieza, don't ignore me!"

"Tell me, what do you remember about the day your planet was destroyed?"

Vegeta didn't reply.

"You were only a young boy then, weren't you? I believe you were on another planet at the time with that other Saiyan, Nappa."

Frieza paused for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at the prince.

"They told you it was a meteor, right?"

The Lord Frieza watched his soldier's face. His posture. He stood so proud now, even in the face of the villain.

"What are you on about?" Vegeta snapped then, his patience running thin.

Frieza turned around to face him fully, the light of the cosmos behind him casting a shadow across his face.

"I destroyed your planet."

Vegeta's visage quickly morphed from shock, to confusion,to anger.

"What?" There was no emotion in his voice. The word had tumbled out of him like a still born.

"You monkeys were getting to be a real thorn in my side, and your father decided he no longer wished to be employed under my rule. It's clear to me you are as idiotic as he was."

Vegeta screamed in rage, summoned a ki blast and hurled it at Frieza.

The emperor deflected it easily, barely raising his hand. As it changed course it collided with his desk, exploding into shards. Vegeta heaved in anger, preparing to strike again, before Frieza was quickly upon him. Grabbing him by the neck, he slammed the Saiyan into the wall behind him, causing it to crack under the force. Vegeta gasped, the wind knocked out of him.

"You monkeys are always so quick to forget your place," Frieza hissed. "You obviously need a reminder."

Frieza raised the prince up to the top of the three story room, before slamming him face down into the tile below. He blitzed the body with a flurry of ki blasts. His movements were calculated, exact, so unlike the prince beneath him. He waited for the dust to settle, before approaching the unmoving Saiyan.

In the chopped and cracked rubble that used to be the floor, Vegeta coughed and sputtered, flecking crimson on the whole mess. The space tyrant reached down, grabbing the broken soldier by his hair, and inspected him. His nose was oozing blood and was dripping in thick globs down his chin. His clothing had been mostly shredded, and the bits that did remain clung to him from the blood and sweat that plastered his skin.

"Remember your place yet, monkey?"

"Fuck you." Vegeta said from behind a mouthful of blood and broken teeth.

Frieza pondered his statement for a second, before replying.

"Well, if you insist."

Smashing Vegeta back into the ground, he ripped the rest of the shreds of fabric off of the prince. Vegeta hurriedly attempted to escape, but in the same instant, Frieza summoned a band of ki. He swiftly fastened the Saiyan's arms behind his back. He growled and hissed like a wild animal, trying with all his might to break away from the villain. Frieza pushed a digit inside of him and Vegeta froze instantly, becoming as rigid as a board. 

"That shut you up." Frieza laughed.

Vegeta went to growl, but it turned into a whine as another finger was added.

"Now, are you going to be a good little soldier?" The dictator asked. His fingers prodded and probed inside him. Vegeta tried to stifle the noises the treatment was eliciting from him, but was failing miserably.

"Come on Vegeta, answer me." Frieza said slapping the others rear harshly.

"Please. J-Just kill me." Vegeta whispered shakily.

"Tsk, tsk. You know begging will get you nowhere," Frieza said pulling his fingers out. He took out his cock, moving it along the Saiyans ass.

"But you're welcome to keep trying."

Frieza began to push himself inside his subordinate. A cacophony of grunts and gasps was pulled from the other.

Frieza moaned as he began to find a steady rhythm. Breathy sobs echoed off of the broken floor, like music to the villain's ears. Vegeta tried to hide his tears, his noises, his feelings. Tried to bury himself so deep into that rubble that he would end up six feet under. Frieza wasn't having any of that.

He quickly gripped the other's hair, his breath falling hotly on the prince's ear.

"From now on, you will do exactly as I say. You will not sleep, will not eat, will not even piss unless you get my approval first. Do you understand me?"

When a response wasn't immediately received, a harsh hand on his genitals caused Vegeta to cry out.

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Y-Yes, sir. Yes, Lord Frieza!" Vegeta choked out in a flurry.

"Good boy! You deserve a treat for that." Frieza said. The hand on Vegete's groin softened and instead took to massaging.

A moan jumped from Vegeta's lips between a gasp and a sob.

"Now, what did we just learn? You don't get to cum until you get my permission first, understand?"

Vegeta bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. The man who only mere moments ago had stood as a proud and strong elite soldier, lay a broken mess beneath the man he so much loathed.

Both Vegeta and Frieza's breath began to come in short heavy bursts. Vegeta also discovered that at some point, he had begun bucking into the touches of the other man. He gagged at this realization. Soon, the two of them were rapidly building to release. Frieza could sense it as well. He grinned from ear to ear when he heard the quiet words that began to tumble out of his soldier.

"P...Pl...Please. Lord F-Frieza, can I… cum now?"

Frieza pulled Vegeta, so he could whisper directly into his ear.

"Yes, you may."

With a grunt, a sob and long moan Vegeta promptly finished into his boss's hand. Frieza shortly followed suit, dumping himself into his slave.

Dropping the ragdoll of a man, he took a moment to admire the fluids that trickled out of him. White and red mixed onto the canvas that was the floor. Once he straightened himself out, Frieza called for his men to take care of the mess. He was just about to leave and see to other matters, when he heard a soft hiccup.

He was surprised to see the Saiyan prince was still partially conscious.

"I'm going to kill you." Vegeta's said, his voice raw and strained. There sparked a fierce twinkle of fight in his eye. Frieza approached silently. He stood over the Saiyan for a moment, before crouching down. Vegeta flinched. But Frieza only gave a gentle pet to his hair. A smile tugged at the war lord's lips.

"I'd like to see you try."

With that, Frieza stepped out of the room, as some men came to clean up the damage. A pair of them came over to Vegeta, dragging his form toward the healing chamber.   
  



End file.
